An RFID reader, which can be held in one hand, is known from US 2006/0164251 A1. The RFID reader has a housing with a circumference in the area of the inner edge. The RFID reader also has a dipole antenna made in the natural size. The dipole antenna has two antenna elements, which are coupled by means of a symmetrical transmission. The antenna has a nearly uniform antenna gain over an angle range. The RFID reader also has a transmitter-and-receiver unit, which is connected to the dipole antenna via suitable cables. The transmitter-and-receiver unit is designed to transmit and receive signals. The antenna elements of the dipole antenna are wound along a circumference around an inner edge of the housing.